


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by sourcheeks



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Alex's friend takes him to a bar to see a band and immediately ditches him.





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

Ryland was uncomfortable here. Next to him, Ross was drinking, and well on his way to drunk. 

“Loosen up, dude,” Ross slurred, alcohol thickening his accent. “Have a drink.” 

“I don’t want a drink, man.” Ryland pushed him away. “Fuck off.”

“Nooo!” Ross giggled, lying against Ryland. “Come on, have fun. Dance some, enjoy the band.” 

“There’s not a band.” The tinned music playing from the speakers had even stopped. Ross pointed to the small stage near the bar, where a handful of dudes were setting up equipment. They were wearing some weird costumes, and Ryland was a little bit into it. Hopefully they weren’t a totally dumb gimmick band. 

Their singer, a lanky dude with a mop of curly hair and a blue spandex leotard, swung around to face the crowd with a manic grin, grabbing the microphone. “Hello, everyone! We’re Ninja Sex Party! I’m your host tonight, Danny Sexbang!”

A few people cheered, Ross included. “These guys are really good,” Ross promised Ryland. “Their original songs are really funny, and their covers are pretty cool too.” 

“If you brought me to a shitty bar for a concert the band had better be good, or I’m kicking your ass.”

“That’s definitely fair.” Ross downed the rest of his drink way faster than could possibly be advisable, flashing Ryland a cheesy grin. “Hey, cool, they’re starting now.” 

One of the dudes onstage (some dude in a weird mask) was playing some opening notes on his keytar. Ryland made a face. “Is this… Take On Me?”

“It’s a classic. Lighten up!” Ross pushed him. “Dance with me!”

“No, I don’t wanna dance,” Ryland protested. 

Ross shrugged. “Your loss, dude.” 

Ryland hung by the bar, watching the band. They were actually pretty good, and he was a little bummed when they had to go off. 

Marginally less bummed when he saw the singer, out of his sweaty spandex and into a t shirt and tight jeans, making his way to the bar. He sat down by Ryland, despite there only being a handful of people at the bar. 

“Uh. Hey,” Ryland greeted awkwardly. “You guys were pretty good.”

“Thank you!” The singer beamed at him. “That’s nice of you to say.”

“So. Uh. Danny?” He assumed Sexbang was a fake name, but he was pretty sure ‘Danny’ was a fifty fifty shot. 

“I go by Alex, actually, in my, uh, real life.” He laughed. “Alex Taylor. Danny Sexbang is just a stage name.” 

“Oh, no, I figured, I just, uh.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Sorry. Um, I’m Ryland.” 

“It’s natural to be nervous, don’t be sorry. I’m fuckin always nervous,” Alex assured him, patting his arm. 

“You didn’t look very nervous onstage tonight.”

“That’s different.” Alex shrugged. “Like, it’s easier to do an act than to interact.” He grinned, obviously very proud of his pun and the fact that it managed to draw a chuckle out of Ryland. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“No, no, I want to.” Alex gestured to get the bartender’s attention. “What do you want to drink?”

“Uh, I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Ryland shrugged. He didn’t want Alex to laugh at him for ordering, like, a Cosmopolitan, even though he thought straight alcohol tasted gross. 

The bartender, a girl with dip-dyed hair, made her way over. “You want another Scotch, Alex?”

“Yes, very much so!” Alex grinned at her. “Two, actually, one for my friend here.” He slung a skinny arm around Ryland’s shoulders. 

“Sure.” The bartender poured them both a Scotch before going to bartend at some other customers. 

“Thanks for the drink.” Ryland took a sip, making a face.

“You don’t look very thankful.” Alex chuckled. “Guessing you’re not really a Scotch guy? Or just not really a drinking guy?”

“I’m more of a mixers guy. But I didn’t want you to laugh at me.”

“I’m not gonna laugh at you,” Alex promised earnestly. “I mean, I don’t blame you. Girly drinks taste fuckin great.” 

“I never said-” Ryland protested, but he was cut off by Alex calling for the bartender again. 

“Ash! Hey! Ash!”

Ryland hid his face in his hands, feeling several people staring at him. The bartender rolled her eyes but came back over to them. 

“What is it, Alex?”

“My friend was too embarrassed to say so earlier, but he’ll have…” Dan’s eyes scanned the menu above the bar quickly. “Sex on the Beach?” He gave Ryland a look to confirm and Ryland nodded, sure his face was bright red. 

“You didn’t have to get me a new drink,” he mumbled, but Ash the bartender was already making one. She set it in front of him with a teasing wink, and Ryland wanted to die. 

“I bought you a drink cause I want you to enjoy yourself.” Alex grinned. “Also, frankly, because you’re incredibly cute.” 

Ryland sighed, pushing himself away from the bar. “Okay, cool, good to know. I’m going now.”

“What?” Alex frowned. “Did I say something wrong? Look, if you’re straight, that’s cool, I didn’t mean to be a creep.”

“No, I…” Ryland sighed, rubbing his temples. “Look, do you really think you’re the first asshole to hit on me in a bar and try to make me look like an idiot?” 

“Oh my God, people do that?” 

Alex looked genuinely horrified, but Ryland knew better. This kind of thing didn’t happen in straight bars. And this definitely didn’t happen to him, handsome singers buying him drinks and calling him cute. It was too nice for him. Bad shit happened to Ryland. “Just… god, did Ross put you up to this? I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Who is Ross? Look, calm down. No one is out to get you here.” Alex squeezed his hand. “Sit down? Please?”

“Yeah.” Ryland sat down on a barstool, rubbing a hand over his face. “Sorry. I’m being paranoid.”

“Hey, sometimes you gotta be. But I’m not one of those assholes. Pinky swear.” Alex held out his little finger, and Ryland hooked his own around it, laughing. 

“I believe you. Thanks for the drink.” Ryland took a long drink, trying to calm his nerves. 

“Hey, do you wanna finish our drinks, get outta here? Take a walk or something? Go to my place, get high, make out?”

“I would love to go get high and make out at your place.” Ryland laughed, some of the tension easing from his shoulders. “That sounds fucking great, actually.”

“Excellent.” Alex kissed his cheek. “You actually are really cute.”

“You aren’t half bad yourself, hotshot.” Ryland smiled. 

Maybe everything wasn’t so shitty after all.


End file.
